dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Unlikely Alliance
Unlikely Alliance (やった! これが地上最強のコンビだ!, Yatta! Kore ga Chijō Saikyō no Konbi Da!; lit. "Alright! This is the Strongest Combo in the World!") is the third episode of the Vegeta Saga and the entire Dragon Ball Z series. Its original Japanese air date was May 10th, 1989. Its original American air date was June 15, 2005. It features two arch-rivals, Goku and Piccolo, teaming-up to defeat Goku's evil brother Raditz, who had kidnapped Goku's son Gohan. Summary In the previous episode, we see that Raditz effortlessly defeats his younger brother Goku and kidnaps Gohan. He asks Goku to kill one hundred Earthlings and put them on the beach, if he wanted to ever see his son again. Unwilling to complete the task, Goku sat there and pondered on how get his son back when his archrival, Piccolo, shows up. The others are shocked to see him and immediately take up fighting stances. Piccolo assures them that he means no harm, and offers Goku a hand in defeating Raditz. However, he states clearly that he is not doing it to save Gohan, but rather just wants to make sure Raditz does not conquer the Earth, as he wants to do it himself. While the others do not trust Piccolo, Goku accepts the offer. Taking Bulma's Dragon Radar to locate the Four-Star Dragon Ball, that was on top of Gohan's hat. Earth's two strongest fighters then, depart from Kame House to eliminate the threat and rescue Gohan. Meanwhile, Gohan keeps annoying Raditz by crying out. Getting annoyed each second, Raditz locks Gohan in his Space Pod. This distresses Gohan further, and, for the first time, he starts demonstrating his unlimited dormant potential, as his power level skyrockets. Raditz picks it up with his scouter, but unable to believe that a child could possess such power, he dismisses it thinking that the Scouter malfunctioned. That was until Goku and Piccolo arrive on the spot. Since the Scouter predicted their arrival, Raditz becomes shocked at realizing that his Scouter is not malfunctioning and that Gohan really does have a power level of 710. Goku declines the offer of life as a Saiyan and demands that Raditz give back his son. Raditz decides to give Goku one last look at Gohan before he dies. Seconds later, the powerful warriors begin to do battle. The battle is intense, but even with their combined strength, Goku and Piccolo are caught off guard by the evil Saiyan. The episode ends with Raditz laughing maniacally at Goku and Piccolo. Battles *Goku and Piccolo vs. Raditz Techniques used *I'm A Top-class Warrior! - Used by Raditz when starting his battle against Goku and Piccolo. Trivia *This episode marks the creation of the Z Fighters, with Goku and Piccolo as the founders. *Goku stated that he had no idea that Piccolo trained with weighted clothing, however, Goku made the same discovery in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, which is purported to have taken place before this episode. *In the English dub, there is a scene where Goku and Piccolo are shocked by Raditz because he states he is just warming up. In the original Japanese version, they are shocked because he reveals that two stronger Saiyans will likely be coming to Earth; something he does not reveal until later in the dub. This is corrected in the Dragon Ball Kai dub episode featuring this same scene. *In the English dub, when Goku and Piccolo remove their weighted clothes, Raditz states that he is ten times stronger than them, which is not exact because he has a power level of 1,500 while both Goku and Piccolo have a power level of a little above 400. Gallery Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z